Villains With Kids 3
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Villains with Kids part three; Kristoff get sick mysteriously it so severe it lands him in the hospital, when it's revealed he has a chest infection and Doom get sick not to long after, what making them sick and will they be cured in time?


**Ok, so this is the next installment of villains with kids, so Kristoff and Doom get a little sick in this one, so I hope you enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Kristoff was playing in the backyard of the Latveria embassy, when Doom came outside and said "Kristoff, where's your coat?"

Kristoff shrugged and signed he didn't need it. Doom rolled his eyes and said "Kristoff it's 50 degrees outside."

Kristoff signed that it was currently 10 below in Latveria right now; Doom sighed and said "Fine, you got 15 minutes."

Kristoff then resumed running around in circles, Doom watched him from inside when Loki came up behind him and said "There is a lot we can do in 15 minutes."

"Loki, no," Doom said firmly "Not when Kristoff is around."

"Oh come on," Loki said "It's not like he's coming in anytime soon."

Doom rolled his eyes, and Loki said "Come on please, I'll make it quick."

"Alright," Doom said "You have 5 minutes."

"I'll have you moaning after 2," Loki said kissing him.

Doom snaked his armor hands up Loki's shirt, and Loki was trying to undo his belt. Doom sat Loki on top of the island counter, at the that moment the sound of the back door opening frighten Doom that he pushed Loki off the counter and furiously did his belt back before Kristoff ran into the kitchen. Loki had let and girl-ish like yelp before he said "Ow!"

Kristoff ran into the kitchen and pointed at something on a high self. Doom looked at what he was pointing at and saw he want the cookies…

"Ok, Kristoff how many do you want?" Doom said.

Kristoff held up ten fingers, and Doom said "No, you're not having that many, how about 2?"

Kristoff held up 7 fingers, and Doom said "3."

Kristoff held up 6 fingers and Doom "Ok, how about you get three now and three after dinner?"

Kristoff stroked his chin before sticking out his hand as if to say deal.

Doom gave him 3 cookies and Kristoff waved at Loki before going into the living room to watch TV. Loki glared at Doom who said "What?"

"My shoulder hurts," Loki said.

"I didn't push you that hard," Doom said walking away "You probably fell wrong."

Loki muttered under his breath "I fell wrong, my ass."

*o*O*o*

Doom woke up the next morning unusually late, Kristoff most of the time woke him up at 6 or 7 in the morning. Doom looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter to 10; so he got up and went downstairs and saw Kristoff sitting at the counter eating his cereal and Doom said "Kristoff how long have you been up?"

Kristoff shrugged and Doom said "Why didn't you wake me up, you usually do."

_'__Loki said you were tried and he'd make me breakfast._' Kristoff signed.

Doom nearly forgot Loki slept over and he said "Where is he now?"

_'__I don't know, I think he left,'_ Kristoff signed.

"Of course he did," Doom said rolling his eyes putting on coffee.

Kristoff jumped down from the counter and signed '_Are we going to practice English today?'_

"If you want to," Doom said.

Kristoff nodded furiously and Doom said "Ok, let me get dress and we'll start in a second."

Kristoff went into the living room, and Doom changed into his armor. Kristoff was waiting for him in the living room.

"Ok, Kris what do you remember?" Doom asks.

"The… alphabet," Kristoff said carefully.

"And what phrases do you remember?" Doom said.

"Hello…how… are… you?" Kristoff said "My… Name…Is…Kristoff…"

"Good now we need to learn some more words," Doom said.

They study random words and phrases for about an hour, before Doom decided to stop knowing Kristoff was a fast learner.

"Hogy vagyok," Kristoff asked in Latverian.  
><strong><em>(How am I doing?)<em>**

"You're doing well," Doom said a little surprised Kristoff broke into sudden Latverian just like that.

"Mehetek nézni tv?" Kristoff asked.

"In English," Doom said.

"Can… I…watch …TV?" Kristoff asked.

"You forgot go, but yes," Doom said.

Kristoff pick up the remote and turned to Sy-Fy his favorite channel. Doom went into his kitchen and dialed Loki's number…

"Hello?" Loki said.

"You know the next time you stay over you need to leave undetected or at least wake me up when Kristoff does," Doom said.

"You were passed out, I assumed you need the sleep," Loki said.

"Yes, but Kristoff doesn't need to know you were sleeping over," Doom said annoyed "That's my problem."

"You're joking, right?" Loki said.

"Does it sound like I'm joking," Doom said.

Loki sighed over the line and said "Fine, ok; I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Doom said.

"Now that you're done," Loki said "Want me to come over to make it up to you?"

Doom was about to answer him when Kristoff came into the kitchen looking a little pale, tugging on Doom's cloak…

"Hang on one second," Doom said looking down and said "Kristoff what's the matter?"

Kristoff didn't answer but threw up on the floor, Doom took a couple steps back and said to Loki "I'll have to call you back."

Doom hung up and said "Kristoff, do you feel alright?"

Kristoff shook his head, and Doom felt his forehead before saying "You don't have a fever, but you don't need to be eating anything for the rest of the day."

Kristoff leaned on Doom's leg, so Doom picked him up and took him upstairs to bed. Doom left him to make tea, as he got back upstairs Kristoff was coughing and Doom said "You probably got a cold from not wearing your jacket yesterday."

Kristoff shrugged before having a coughing fit again and this time his face was flushed. Doom felt his forehead again to find he was burning up in the short amount of time he had left him.

"What the…" Doom said confused "Kristoff you're burning up."

Kristoff then started to dry heaving, but Doom brought a bucket with him and Kristoff threw up once again.

"Kristoff just stay in bed," Doom said getting up but Kristoff tugged on his arm wanting him to stay. Doom sighed and said "Fine, but don't throw up on me."

Kristoff gave a weak smile and Doom sat next to him as Kristoff fell asleep.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Doom woke up to hear Kristoff gasping for air. He immediately took Kristoff to the hospital only for the Doctors to take him and asked Doom questions about his health. After they took Kristoff Doom waited for what seemed like hours when his phone rang…

"Hello?" Doom said.

"Victor?" Namor's voice came over the line "You okay, you sound tired."

"I am quite a bit," Doom said sighing a little.

"What's going on? Where are you?" Namor asked.

"I'm at the hospital," Doom said "It's Kristoff, he got really sick yesterday then this morning he was struggling to breathe and I didn't know what to do so I took him to the hospital."

"Oh my god," Namor asked "Need moral support?'

"Please," Doom asked.

"Ok, I'll get Loki and we'll down there in moment," Namor said.

"I'm not really going anywhere," Doom said hanging up.

A little while later Namor and Loki showed up and Doom said "It's been 3 hours since they took Kristoff, I haven't heard a thing."

"I'm sure he's fine," Loki said.

"And if he's not," Doom said.

"Please don't be a pessimist Victor," Namor said "Now is not the time."

Then a doctor came out and said "Doctor Von Doom?"

"Yes," Doom said standing up.

"Kristoff has a case of acute bronchitis," He said.

"In layman's terms please," Doom said since he was too tired to function.

"Kristoff has a minor chest infection, but he'll be alright; we started him on some antibiotics and he should be fine in a day or two."

"Can I see him?" Doom asked.

"Yes follow me," he said.

The three were lead to a hospital room to find Kristoff drawing on a piece of paper with an oxygen mask on his face. As soon as Doom stepped into the room Kristoff held out his arms for a hug which Doom gave him…

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Doom asked him.

Kristoff then said in Latverian "Fáj a mellkasom."  
><strong><em>(My chest hurts.)<em>**

"I know, but you'll feel better soon," Doom said.

Kristoff smiled and said "Rajzoltam egy képet."  
><strong><em>(I drew you a picture.)<em>**

"Oh really," Doom said looking at what Kristoff was drawing "What did you draw exactly?"

"Te és én ezzel kísérletek együtt," Kristoff said coloring in Doom's green cloak "Mint az igazi tudós." **_(You and me doing experiments together, like real scientist.)_**

"Maybe we should do an experiment together," Doom said "Like real scientist, would you like that?"

Kristoff smiled and nodded, before going back to drawing. Doom sat there for a while before the doctor came back in and said "Doctor Von Doom can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Doom said beckon to Loki to keep Kristoff company.

"What's going on?" Doom asked.

"Well, as a part of medical procedure we take blood work for our patients," He said "And we found a foreign substance in Kristoff's system."

"Do you know it is?" Doom asked.

"Unfortunately no," He said "We have to do farther testing to find out what it is and because of that Kristoff might be here for a while, you might need to bring extra clothes for him."

"Yeah ok, thank you," Doom said.

The doctor nodded his head a left, Doom went back into the room and said "Hey quick question did one of you drive here?"

"I did, why?" Loki asked.

"Can I barrow your car?" Doom asked him "I need to get some clothes for Kristoff."

Loki tossed him his car keys and Namor said "I'm riding with you."

Doom rolled his eyes and beckon for Namor to follow him.

*o*O*o*

Doom was packing some of Kristoff's clothes in an overnight bag, when he suddenly felt a strange sense of fatigue. Doom shook his head and went back down stairs to find Namor waiting for him…

"Hey is that all he needs?" Namor asked.

"Yeah," Doom said his vision suddenly blurred a little with slight dizziness "Hey do me a favor can you just take this to the car, I just need to grab something from my kitchen."

"Sure," Namor said "Don't take too long.

Doom nodded and walked unsteadily to his kitchen leaning on his wall for support before he grabbed a glass of tap water and drinking it slowly. Doom then dropped his glass and fainted to the floor before he blacked out.

*o*O*o*

**_Meanwhile…_**

Namor had just put the duffel bag in the back seat when his phone rang; Namor looked down to see Loki was calling him…

"Hey we were just about to come back to the hospital," Namor said.

"Never mind that," Loki said frantically "Where's Victor?"

"Still in side," Namor said "What's going on?"

"The doctors found out what cause Kristoff to get sick," Loki said "It was lead poisoning."

"What?" Namor gasped.

"They said it's most likely in water," Loki said panicking.

"Oh no…." Namor said looking back at the Latveria Embassy "Victor just went into the kitchen."

"Get him out of there, now!" Loki exclaimed.

Namor hung up and rushed back inside and called out "Victor!? Victor!"

Namor rushed into the kitchen to find Doom passed out on the floor with broken glass beside him. Namor quickly tried to wake him up only for him not to respond, Namor then picked Doom up and brought him back to the hospital and explained the situation to the doctor who immediately rushed him into ICU.

Namor then met up with Loki who had gotten Kristoff to go to sleep…

"Hey what happen?" Loki asked.

"Victor collapsed," Namor said "I think he was drinking water."

"Crap," Loki said shaking his head.

"So what do we do now?" Namor asked.

"We wait," Loki said sitting down.

*o*O*o*

Doom woke up a few hours later disoriented with a slight headache; he blinked a few times and attempted to sit up only for a voice to say "Hey, he's awake."

Doom groaned and said "What happen?"

"It's a long story," Loki said.

"Give me the yahoo answers version," Doom said attempting to joke.

"You and Kristoff have lead poisoning from the water you've been drinking," Loki said.

Doom raised an eyebrow and said "Kristoff shouldn't have lead poisoning."

"Why not?" Loki asked.

"Because I never gave him straight tap water," Doom said looking over to Loki who had started rubbing the back of his neck. Doom eyes narrowed and he said "Loki is there something you're not telling me?"

"The day you got mad at me for not waking you up along with Kristoff; I had given him two glasses of tap water without boiling it." Loki said nervously.

Doom blinked and deadpanned "Loki when I get out of here, you're a dead man."

"I figured that," Loki said sitting next to him.

Doom rolled his eyes and said "So how long am I going to be stuck here?"

"4 days tops," Loki said "Just till they flush out the lead out your system."

"Great," Doom said.

"Also…Kristoff is getting released later today," Loki said.

Doom then sat up and said "What do you mean by that?"

"You been exposed to it longer than Kristoff so you need somebody to take care of him until you get released," Loki said.

Doom sighed and said "Pass me my phone."

*o*O*o*

Susan Richards was busy checking the team's finances when he phone rang, she stopped what she was doing and picked up…

"Hello?" Susan said.

"Hello Ms. Richards," Doom said.

Susan nearly dropped the phone before answering "Victor, how can I help you?"

"I need a favor," Doom said "But I need you to come to the hospital first."

"Why the hospital?" Susan asked getting her coat.

"Because I'm currently sitting in hospital bed," Doom said.

"Oh," Susan said "I'm on my way."

Susan drove to the hospital and asked for Doom's room before she found him sitting up in a hospital bed.

"Hello Richards," Doom said.

"Victor," Susan said pulling up a chair "What happen?"

"Lead poisoning in my drinking water," Doom said "That's how I ended up here."

"So why do you need me?" Susan asked.

"I need you take Kristoff until I'm out of the hospital," Doom said.

Susan blinked and said "You want me to babysit your son?"

"Was I not speaking English," Doom deadpanned.

"No, no it's just that…" Susan started before she stopped and finish "I didn't think you trust us enough to be around your son."

"I don't," Doom said "Frankly my only options were you or one of my allies, and I don't trust them enough to take care of a plant."

Susan blinked and said "I'll do it."

Doom nodded and said "Kristoff already has his duffle bag, you should be all set for a few days."

Susan nodded and said "He'll be safe with us."

After she had said that, Namor walked in with Kristoff who was hiding behind Namor shyly. Susan kneeled down to his height and said "Hey Kris, your father is a bit sick so you're going to stay with me and my family for a while, ok?"

Kristoff nodded but shrunk behind Namor a bit reverting back to his shyness. Namor looked at her and said "Kristoff just wanted to say goodbye to Victor, before he left."

Susan nodded and gave the pair some privacy. Kristoff rush up to his father and said in Latverian "Apa, mikor megyünk haza?"  
><strong><em>(Dad, when are we going home?)<em>**

"Not for a while Kristoff," Doom said "You you're going to stay with Ms. Susan for a couple of day while, I get this sorted out."

Kristoff brows furrowed and asked "Fogok tudni, hogy látlak mindennapi?"  
><strong><em>(Will I be able to see you every day?)<em>**

"No, but I'll call every day to check up on you," Doom said.

Kristoff threw his arms around his father's neck and said "Fogok hiányozni fogsz apa."  
><strong><em>(I'm going to miss you dad.)<em>**

"I know, and I will two," Doom said "But when I come and get you, we are going to do fun science experiments together."

Kristoff held out his pinky finger and said "ígéret."  
><strong><em>(Promise.)<em>**

"I promise," Doom said doing the pinky promise "Now go with Ms. Susan I'll call you later tonight."

Kristoff nodded before walking out the door and leaving with Susan to the Baxter Building. Doom for his part watched as his son walked away with Susan storm before he turn his head towards Loki and Namor and said "Now as for you two, I need to go back to my house and figure out, how in the hell lead got into our water."

"Already on it," Namor said.

*o*O*o*

**The end, Part 4 coming soon, also did you guys want a cute Halloween one-shot, because I could totally do the, but any who, REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


End file.
